Melodies of Life
by Dream-tiger
Summary: AU During the 3 years, Vegeta and Bulma don’t seem to be doing anything different from their daily routines. But the appearance of the last female saiyan may shift the two into the right direction. Even if it wasn’t on purpose NO V/OC & NO Yamcha bashing
1. Chapter 1

Here is the remake of a story called Melodies of life. A completely different story. I took away characters and made it much better (In my personal opinion). No need to know the other one. It is actually auspicious (a good thing) that you don't know the original. XD

Soja is the name I settled for the female saiyan. It means Soybean in Spanish (pronounced So-ha but I decided to make it SoJa with the J as in juice. And it's a plus that it sounds like soldier).

* * *

Days passed by without a second glance. Hours flew by without a care. The worry over the androids made everyone tense and wishing for more time. It had only been one month but Bulma was already regretting how she spent that month. There was more that she should have done. There had to be. She had no time to see her boyfriend and no time to hang out with her friends. She ate, she slept and she fixed training bots. If she didn't have to fix the robots every time they were destroyed, she would have time to create something to help everyone. However, she had to admit, Vegeta was the perfect test subject. If she could use the data she collected from him and perfect the robot into being even stronger, she could have something to fight the androids with. Then it would be android against android. Then again, Vegeta had once overheard her mumbling about it to herself and was appalled. Apparently, it had to do with the pride of defeating them on your own. If only that man would allow someone to try and help him. Why did he have to have his pride get in the way?

Bulma leaned back in her chair. She was a genius. She could think of something that could ultimately help him. It was making her crazy knowing how helpless she was to the situation. She sighed. Vegeta was probably training hard again. Yamcha was staying at her place but she hadn't seen him in the longest time. She knew her place was rather large but she didn't think it would be so big not to cross paths. She looked out the window silently. She was starting to wonder what Yamcha was doing.

Yamcha, on the other hand, was enjoying his break from training. Which consisted in him sitting around on the grass glaring at the gravity machine. He couldn't explain why but he was always suspicious of Vegeta. Not only that but he couldn't stand that man at all. If it wasn't for him, Bulma would have more time for him. But instead, she had to spend her time fixing the training bots that he broke. It was also partially Bulma's fault. It couldn't hurt her to tell Vegeta that she wouldn't fix them. She could always get her dad to fix them. He doubted that Vegeta cared who fixed them. Also, when Vegeta blew up the machine and landed himself in bed, Bulma stayed by his side 24/7. She wouldn't leave the room no matter how much Yamcha tried to coax her. Vegeta was doing something and it was affecting his relationships. Sighing angrily, he laid all the way down into the grass.

"Puar, what do you think that guy is up to?" Yamcha asked his floating cat friend. Puar looked over at the gravity machine for a long time. He seemed to be in deep thought about something. Maybe he was seriously considering the question. Yamcha looked up at him and watched as Puar's eyes narrowed. He must know something! Puar looked over at Yamcha and smiled.

"I have no idea." He then stated and looked off again. Yamcha smacked his forehead. That was all his friend could come up with? "Yamcha, I don't think you should bother with him. Remember he is much stronger than you and much scarier." Yamcha jumped up immediately after hearing this. His shape-shifter friend only stared in surprise.

"That's the exact reason we have to keep him from Bulma!" Yamcha told him rather aggressively. Puar gulped.

"We do?"

"OF COURSE!" Yamcha then turned and pointed towards the gravity machine. "Evil people have evil intentions." The statement confused poor Puar, who could only look at his friend perplexed. Thousands of thoughts flooded his head. Evil intentions meant many things and each one was worse than the other.

"Evil intentions?" He questioned. Yamcha nodded softly.

"Yeah." He then sat back down on the grass and folded his arms over his chest. "Just thinking about it pisses me off. If he thinks he can torture Bulma and get away with it, he has another thing coming!" A sigh of relief escaped the shape-shifter's lips.

"Oh, that's what you meant." Looking back down at Yamcha, Puar noticed the bandit was no longer looking at him. Once again the gravity machine had the honor of having Yamcha's full attention.

"You won't win." He muttered to himself. Puar sighed. There was no saving his friend.

The object of his loathing couldn't be any more oblivious to Yamcha's feelings. Even if he did know what Yamcha was feeling, the chances that he would care were rather slim. Instead, the prince's sole thoughts were becoming stronger and surpassing everyone. He couldn't rest until he had reached super saiyan. Any other thoughts were not welcomed. All he ever did, since the news of the androids came, was eat, sleep and train. There was no room for anything else.

Vegeta was on a mission. He had to get stronger. No matter how tired his body became, he had to fight it through. No matter how hard it was for him to get up from his knees, he had to stand. He had to push his body to the limits. Only then, could he finally succeed in finding out the secret to becoming a super saiyan. He had to find out how. When he trained, he could only see this goal. When he ate, he could only think of it. When he slept, he had nightmares of those who achieved it mocking him. Why couldn't he achieve this? What was he missing?

He had to be close. There was no way that all this training wouldn't yield anything. He had to work hard and meet his goal. It shouldn't be too long. Soon he will have what he wanted. He knew it had to be soon.

There was a soft click, followed by a whir. Turning his head quickly, Vegeta noticed the small screen had turned on. Cautiously he made his way to it. It could be Bulma trying to tell him about how the new line of training bots were coming along. He glanced behind him shortly. A sea of broken metal occupied the floor around him. He would need her to fix those. It would be an opportune time to tell her. Finally, he made his way to the screen and to his horror it was none other than Bulma's mother.

"Vegeta sweetie!" Her bubbly voice chimed. Vegeta stood in her presence like he always did. He couldn't move. His face wouldn't change and he was lost for words. It was like her voice could paralyze him. The truth was, she was creepy. How someone could be that happy was beyond him. She had to be some type of demon or something. She couldn't possibly be human. Whatever it was, he wanted no part of it. "I made a bunch of cookies! Come on out and have some!" His hands were shaking as he reached to turn off the screen. That woman. He swore he was going to have a nightmare of her now. She would be chasing him with cookies and talking about how she wished she was younger. How could she have birthed Bulma? Was that even possible? Avoid her at all costs. That was his plan and he was sticking to it. There was no way he would be caught alone with that woman. She was crazy.

How could Bulma even stand her? Thinking about how Bulma grew up with that woman was as puzzling as trying to find the key to super saiyan. It was also territory he knew he would be in trouble if he treaded on. Some things are better left unknown. Bulma's childhood and her mother's life was one of those things. It gave him chills just thinking about it.

All this was getting him nowhere. He had to train longer and harder. He had to reach his goals. He had to get those bots fixed. Grabbing a bag, that was in the storage space in the generator, he stuffed the parts into it. If they were too big he just crushed them more so they would fit. They were all going to get fixed anyway. Who cares how broken they were? Just then, a surge of energy was felt through his core. Someone or something was coming. He shrugged it off. He had other things to worry about.

Yamcha couldn't just shrug this off. The energy coming towards the earth felt powerful. If this thing was going to threaten Earth, he had to warn people. Jumping to his feet immediately, he had only one thought. He had to check up on Bulma first. There was a small sound behind him as the gravity generator's door opened. He ignored it as he ran as fast as he could towards the capsule corporation building.

Bulma was completely oblivious of the commotion. All she could do was work hard on fixing training bots. She was almost done with the last one. After this one, she was going to take a long sleep and then maybe talk to Yamcha. They could go on a date. That would make her day. Too bad this day wasn't going to be as stress free as she hoped it to be.

Stretching her arms she looked over to her side. There stood Yamcha and Vegeta. They both had serious expressions. It couldn't be possible that they both did something bad. They didn't even talk to each other. On the same note, Yamcha and Vegeta actually dislike or might even hate each other. However, there they were standing in the doorway together. Bulma pinched her cheek just to check. No, it wasn't a dream.

"Woman" Vegeta started. Yamcha immediately whipped his head towards Vegeta. His eyes widen in shock.

"Wait, how long was I standing next to you?" Vegeta then turned his head and reacted in the same shock. However, he did well to recover fast.

"Idiot, I was here first." Vegeta spat at him and moved a bit from him. Yamcha looked away in hesitation. He didn't have the guts to argue with Vegeta. However, he was certain that he came in before Vegeta. "Besides you probably felt that strong power and ran over here immediately. There is nothing to worry about it isn't stronger than I am." The last part was said with a small smirk. Yamcha looked down defeated. It was strange but for some reason Vegeta knew exactly why he had come. He then turned to look at Vegeta again when he realized Vegeta didn't explain why he was here. As if Vegeta could read minds, he immediately caught on to what Yamcha was thinking. "I'm just here to tell the woman to fix these" With that said, Vegeta reached behind him and threw down seven very broken bots. Bulma shrieked in surprised. Her latest models! She worked so hard on them. These models were finished just last night! She was certain they weren't easily destroyed. Perhaps Vegeta just wanted to destroy them to torment her. Vegeta gave her a sadistic half smile.

"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled. Yamcha glared at Vegeta for a moment and sighed. Even if Vegeta didn't care, Yamcha didn't know what the power he felt was up to and he wanted to find out. He knew Vegeta left around the same time he did, so the bots couldn't have been the only reason. Yamcha sighed. Maybe Bulma was right and he was getting a little too suspicious. Why would Vegeta rush to Bulma for anything other than fixing bots? It was insane to think of it any other way. It didn't matter, Yamcha couldn't leave this power unchecked.

"Bulma, I'm leaving." Yamcha told her. Bulma looked up at him confused. First they enter the room without a word. They didn't even notice each other. But as soon as they do, Yamcha wants to leave? What power was Vegeta talking about? Was there something she was missing? Was it something to worry about? "I'm going to find out what that power is." Vegeta chuckled a bit.

"Quite brave aren't you?" He teased. "I guess it's better that you go, that way I can be rid of you. You can take the woman if you please." Yamcha tightened his jaw. He wished that there could be a day he could just yell back at him. But he couldn't. He was too afraid and he liked living.

"Alright." Yamcha said after mustering all his courage. He pushed passed Vegeta, who looked on amused. Bulma watched in silence as Yamcha came up to her. He looked a little unsure of what to do. Turning around he glared at Vegeta. Vegeta didn't let this phase him one bit. Yamcha was always the one to gain courage from a safe distance. "I will." He finally uttered defiantly. With that he grabbed Bulma's arm and dragged her out the room. Vegeta's face visibly twitched. What was this human up to? Vegeta always thought of himself as an expert in reading people. He had to be able to know what their intentions were. However, on Earth he had met so many people in which he couldn't figure out what they were thinking and why. Perhaps they were all just crazy! Yamcha wasn't crazy. According to Vegeta he was just really stupid. This could be an act of stupidity. In the end, curiosity got the best of him and he ended up following them.

"Where are you taking me, Yamcha!" Bulma yelled angrily at her boyfriend. "I have lots to do at home so take me back! I don't have time to go on a date with you!" Her boyfriend wasn't paying her any mind. Angered by this, Bulma began to flail and smack him. The ex-bandit allowed her to smack him as he flew faster to his destination. He could sense Vegeta following them. It was better this way. Vegeta could handle the situation if he couldn't. Yamcha shook his head. 'No, I shouldn't rely on that monster.' He thought. 'What am I thinking? Vegeta is rotten to the core…But it would be better if he handled the situation…'

"HELLO!" Bulma grabbed Yamcha's ear and yelled directly into it. The man winced but he continued on his journey without a word. "EARTH TO YAMCHA! CUT! IT! OUT!"

"DAMMNIT, WOMAN" A voice yelled at them from behind. "Will you just shut up!? He's almost there!" Bulma strained herself to look over Yamcha's shoulder. Behind them, keeping a safe distance, was Vegeta. He looked as if he had been personally insulted. He wasn't even part of the conversation. Also, Bulma didn't know where they were going but was it appropriate for Vegeta to follow?

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU SO BUTT OUT!" She yelled at the saiyan. Vegeta's face twitched a little.

"WELL, SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO GET SOMEWHERE WITHOUT HEARING YOUR SCREECHING!" Vegeta screamed back at her. Yamcha looked at the two.

"Hey now." He said nervously. "No need to fight. We ARE almost there."

"WHO ASKED YOU" and "SHUT UP, EARTHLING" was yelled at him simultaneously. This caught him off guard and he almost ended up flying sideways. However, he gained control quickly. He had to remind himself that Vegeta and Bulma were equally scary. Yamcha sighed and looked off. He could never win.

The air became cold and their bodies began to shiver. The sky became a light blue and the sun was no longer visible. Tall, icy mountains surrounded them. There was no sign of vegetation. The only thing in sight was ice. Nothing but white snow and clear sheets of ice for as far as the human eye could see. Bulma chattered her teeth and hugged herself. This wasn't romantic at all. Of course with Vegeta tailing them it wasn't going to be much in the first place but at least a nice beach would have been better.

"It's here." Yamcha muttered gaining Bulma's attention. He started to descend above a huge crater in the snow. Bulma watched as the crater got larger as they came closer. What was in there? Yamcha set Bulma down near the edge of the whole. He then landed next to her and peered down. On the bottom of the crater was a small spherical ship. It was exactly like the ships the saiyans arrived in. Could this person also be like those saiyans? Yamcha pushed Bulma back lightly. He had to prepare for the worse.

Vegeta landed softly behind them and made no effort to look down the crater. There was no need seeing that whatever was down there had to eventually come up to his eye level. However, the humans did not think like he did. They needlessly and dangerously leaned in closer to see what was in the ship. When it opened, they jumped a little. Vegeta surpressed a chuckle. Humans were such jumpy creatures.

"What is it?" Bulma asked softly. No sooner than she spoke something jolted out of the ship and into her face. Bulma screamed. Yamcha immediately pushed her out of the way to protect her. It was time to show the others that he wasn't afraid. The dirt covered creature smiled a toothy grin at him as if not even knowing that he was viewed as a threat. Or maybe he knew but was confident that he could defeat all of them. Yamcha didn't know which one this man was but he wasn't going to take his chances. The man wore saiyan armor. He had a black necklace and earrings. He also had a strange symbol on the right breast plate. The man had short, shoulder length hair that looked like it was trying to defy gravity at the ends. He was muscular and his brown tail was tightly fastened against his waist. He seemed a little shorter than Vegeta but the body type was very similar to Vegeta.

"Who are you?" Yamcha finally spoke up. Vegeta walked up closer. He inspected the man, noting the symbol on his breast plate and his blue eyes.

"She's not a threat." Vegeta concluded and walked away annoyed. Yamcha and Bulma both shared the same shock expression.

"That's a woman?!" Yamcha exclaimed and pointed towards the woman's chest. "But there are no boobs." The distance between him and the saiyan was not a great one. When he chose to point at her chest, his index finger firmly went against her left breast plate. Yamcha looked down at his finger as did the saiyan female. He then started to laugh nervously. Bulma saw this act and became red with anger. How dare he cheat on her in front of her no less! With a woman that could barely be identified as one! But she didn't understand, as usual. He didn't want to touch her breast. She looked like a man, why would he? It was a silly mistake but one his personality didn't change for the better.

"What's funny?" The woman finally spoke. "Breast is of no importance. I have huge upper body strength. That's all I need. I don't need breast." She cocked her head to the side as Yamcha ripped his hand from her chest.

"Nothing!" Yamcha exclaimed in a voice that also said 'Please don't kill me.' Vegeta rolled his eyes and turned to leave. There was nothing to see here.

"Prince Vegeta." The woman called out but Vegeta did not hesitate to shoot into the air. "Didn't he recgonize me?"

"I think he would recgonize you better if you had a bath." Bulma finally spoke. Yamcha looked at her in apprehension. Just because Vegeta stated she wasn't a threat didn't mean she could insult her. What if the saiyan gets mad and kills them all. "You smell horrible. What is with you saiyans? Don't understand personal hygiene?" The woman growled and glared at Bulma. However, Bulma couldn't see this gesture as any different from what Vegeta does. Therefore, filled with more confidence, Bulma leaped into Yamcha's arms. "Lets go to capsule corp." Yamcha nodded unsure if they should leave the saiyan to her own devices. Last time saiyans came, they tried to destroy the entire planet. This couldn't be the goal for the woman, could it? Yamcha flew in the air but stopped at Bulma's signal.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Bulma called down. The woman stomped one foot on the ground.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ADDRESSING ME LIKE THAT?"

"Bulma Briefs!" She then patted Yamcha's shoulder so that he would fly to their destination. If this woman was anything like Vegeta, she would follow them the whole way without a single word. Bulma had no idea how alike the female saiyan and Vegeta would end up being.

Vegeta went back to training. He had didn't care about the new visitor. He just wanted to make sure he kept his distance. He was prince of all saiyans but there were two people who outranked him. Two people with a strange symbol on their armor. Angry, Vegeta decided to do nothing but concentrate on training. He wasn't angry with her. He wasn't upset at all with her prescence. He was on a mission. He had to reach super saiyan. That was all he could worry about at the moment. What that female saiyan did was none of his business.

"WHAT IS THIS?" The woman screeched as she fumbled around in the bathroom. She had just taken a bath and had her dirty clothes taken by Bulma. The only clothes she had to wear was the ones Bulma placed in the room.

"They are human clothing!" Bulma shouted back an obvious smile gracing her face. Yamcha looked at her confused. There was no way she would play that prank on a complete stranger.

"What? Impossible!" There was a silence. "I'm not coming out."

"My mom worked hard on getting clothes that fit you." Bulma told the door sternly. "You come out right now."

"I'd rather die."

"Fine, come out naked." Bulma told her. "There's a man here who has probably never seen a naked woman, you could be educational to him." Yamcha whole face became beet red.

"I have seen it before!" He tried to defend himself. Bulma shot a glare at him and he became quiet. "In pictures."

"My point exactly."

"Wait, I've seen you-" Before Yamcha could finish his sentence the door swung open. Cute little red shoes stepped out. The legs had long socks that went to the knees and had bows on them. The dress was yellow and white and resembled a French maid outfit. There was a red bow in her hair and a frown on her face. Bulma smiled. She had to admit, the woman at least looked like a woman. Also, it seemed she was much older than Bulma anticipated.

"What is this?" They were going to try to remain calm. They were going to wait until she left but it was too good to pass up. They both burst into laughter. Bulma wiped a tear from her eye. This was perfect. The thing she needed to relieve some stress: a good laugh. "Shut up! Stop laughing!" However, her feminine voice wasn't scary enough to get them to be quiet.

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta's voice was the only thing that made them become deadly silent. "I can't do anything without hearing the ruckus you guys make!" Vegeta then made his way into the kitchen to find something to munch on. Bulma shook her head.

"You're just jealous cuz we know how to have fun!" Bulma shouted after him. Vegeta immediately stepped out of the kitchen with a bottle of water in hand. Bulma froze. Maybe she hit a nerve. Vegeta looked over at the female.

"You've had your fun." He told them. "But get the queen a new change of clothes." With that he left.

"Wait, queen?"

"Vegeta…" The woman tried to call out but it was all in vain. She looked down defeated and sighed.

"Wait, who are you?" Bulma asked.

"Me?" The woman looked at the two confused. She was into her own thoughts that she had forgotten the people around her.

"No, Yamcha." Bulma sarcastically remarked. "Of course you."

"I'm Queen Soja of the Saiyans." She spoke as if it was nothing and she immediately tried to leave after speaking.

"So, Vegeta is…" Bulma tried to set up the sentence for the queen. Soja looked at her confused but then smiled proudly.

"My son." At that point there was a thud. Yamcha had fainted.

The woman had long since left. To where, Bulma didn't know. She didn't even get a chance to show her where she could stay. So, Vegeta had a mother. It would be strange if he didn't have a mother seeing he wouldn't have been created but an actual mother that looked for him. Bulma poked Yamcha's face again but it seemed he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

If Soja was Vegeta's mother, why was Vegeta so distant? She knew if she saw her mother after all those years she would have ran to her and hugged her like crazy. Why was he avoiding her? Slamming her hand down, she realized she had gotten the perfect idea. Yamcha jolted up after having Bulma's hand hit his face.

"What did I miss?"

"Yamcha!" Bulma started. "I have the perfect plan to help Vegeta and his mother!" Finally she was going to be useful. It was like a gift from above. Yamcha looked at her warily. Whatever it was, he knew he wasn't going to like it.

* * *

Next chapter will start focusing on B/V more.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer for chapter: I do not dislike Yamcha but I do find his painHILARIOUS. The tidbit about saiyan aging comes straight from the anime. Where Bulma hits middle age but Vegeta looks the same age that he was 10 or even more years ago. And of course, Bulma was angry that "…Saiyans never change" XD

Oh yeah and this chapters theme is Vegeta misunderstanding…EVERYTHING XD Onwards.

* * *

Sweat rolled down his brow as he struggled against the weight brought on by the chamber. His body started to feel heavier with each punch and kick. His eyes trailed to the machine. The gravity was not any higher than before. His body was trying to give up. He had been training since the morning before and as the sun began to rise again he started to feel the limits of his power. It hadn't been too long since the explosion of the generator. It could be that his body had taken too much abuse and was about to give way. He could feel his legs trying to give way. However, he wasn't going to let them. His body has been through far more abuses than the one he was going through now. He couldn't give up. There was no way he would give up. He had to continue to stand. He had to continue.

A soft tap on the door caused his attention to shift. Turning off the machine with the thought of opening the door, Vegeta was able to stop his training. His tired body somehow made it to the door. Distantly he hoped it wouldn't be Bulma's mother to greet him. When the door finally opened all the way two hands extended towards him. One held a towel and the other held a bottle of water. Vegeta's bewildered state only worsened when he saw that the owner of these skinny arms was Bulma. She smiled softly closing the gap between them.

"Do you have time?" She asked placing the towel on his neck gently. She then grabbed his hand and gave him the water bottle. It seemed like a lot of physical contact just to ask if he had time and for what? "If you do, I'll be in my lab." Vegeta stood immobile. What made her do that? Could she be trying to seduce him? That wouldn't be wise. Didn't she have a boyfriend? Then again, the idea of a boyfriend was ridiculous to him. You do almost everything you do when you are married but you won't get married. It's like a waste of time. Either get together and make babies or leave each other alone. This almost married stage was unneeded. Then there was an even more useless stage: Engagement. You are almost married but just almost. And why can't you just get married when decided why wait years? Vegeta shook his head. Humans had a lot of useless relationships. Saiyans weren't like that, thankfully. They got together to continue the race or a certain need. If a Saiyan was fond enough of someone then marriage was the answer. Fondness did not equal love. Vegeta didn't understand the exact difference since he never experienced either one but he was certain they weren't the same. Marriage was to stop the female from mating with any other male. Usually this was used with the royal family but rarely used otherwise. It was law that the Queen was not allowed to be with any other male. He wasn't sure what lower class saiyans did. They probably just spread themselves around like a virus. Perhaps Earth wasn't so different from that. Vegeta looked at capsule corp in horror.

Bulma glanced at her clock once again. She must have been foolish to believe that Vegeta would meet with her. He probably went back to training like nothing happened. She grabbed her notebook quickly and flipped through the pages. If Vegeta wasn't going to come to her willingly she would have to think of a way to catch him off guard. Somehow she had to keep him in the conversation long enough before bringing up his mother. Maybe if she complimented him first before opening to his mother. That way they would enter the new conversation on a happier note. If she assumed correctly he would be so arrogant that he would want to stay for more praise. Bulma looked to her side. She had worked extra hard on the bots to make sure that she had something to talk to him about. She knew if she brought up his mother first he would probably leave. She had to bait him, coax him and then go for the kill. She smiled happily. She was a genius. To think of such a tactic surely meant she was superior. She wondered if Yamcha thought up of a good strategy for Soja.

He paced around in the hallway. What should he say to her? How does he start the conversation? His friend floated each way with him making himself more and more dizzy. Why did Yamcha have to be so nervous? Yamcha was only afraid of women his age! Well, Yamcha would argue that he is no longer scared just extremely shy. Either way, this woman was clearly not his age. Also, why did he want to talk to her? He wouldn't tell Puar anything. Not even a hint.

"Yamcha, I'm getting dizzy," Puar finally spoke. "Stop pacing." No sooner than the words were spoken, Yamcha immediately stopped dead in his tracks. Puar let out a breath of relief. Finally, he didn't have to be swaying in the air like a fool. Looking back at Yamcha, he realized his friend had yet to move. Instead, the warrior stared in front of himself in shock. Puar followed his vision to a woman in saiyan armor. The shape-shifter froze on the spot. Not only was she someone Puar had never seen but the look she gave them was intense and menacing.

"Maybe we should go." Puar managed to say. The woman approached them as Puar tried to pull Yamcha's arm. He didn't budge. Closer she came. Puar began to get desperate and pull harder. There was still no response from Yamcha. Suddenly, she passed them as if she never saw them. Puar froze in confusion but the once unmovable Yamcha turned quickly.

"That ugly look…Your face might get stuck like that." He said without thinking. The woman froze. Was he insulting her or what? She didn't know whether to be angry or confused. While she thought of a retort, Yamcha was mentally cursing himself. He didn't plan on saying what he was thinking. He planned on saying something like "Wait, let's talk" or "Nice weather". He would have said anything but what came out of his mouth.

"Is there a problem with my face?" The woman asked while turning sharply. Yamcha gulped.

"Yes." He smacked himself on the head. "I mean no. You don't even look your age. You have no wrinkles!" The woman cocked her head to the side once again. She didn't look like she was offended but she definitely didn't look happy. Vegeta definitely got his scariness from his mother. "That means nothing to me." She stated coldly.

"What age do you think I am?" Yamcha knew not to tred on this territory. It was like a woman asking how much you think she weighs. Maybe he should be honest? 'No!' Yamcha thought. 'Bad idea.'

"You look five to seven years older than me but I know that's not possible but I don't think I should answer your question." Yamcha felt satisfied with his answer. He felt pretty good about it until his stomach made friends with Soja's leg. Flying back, Yamcha didn't have time to prepare himself for hitting the floor. However, once his body made contact with the floor he knew what to do: Curl into a fetal position.

"Pathetic." Soja spoke. "Of course I look young, Saiyans age different from you humans. We stay in our prime longer so we can fight longer. You humans are so weak. You should age faster so this planet could be rid of you" With that she left. Puar immediately fled to Yamcha's side. All the scarred warrior could think of was what did he do wrong.

The door: if he entered it now what would he be saying. Maybe he should just stare at it until she opened it. Then he would be mistaken for waiting for her. He was curious on what she had to say to him. There was no way Bulma would want to do anything to him. It wasn't like she could over power him. No one could over power him. Opening the door, he startled Bulma who was pretending to be busy.

"What do you want to talk about?" He had mentally prepared himself for this. There was no way she was going to get his guard down. He knew her schemes.

"I finished the bots." Vegeta became completely confused. That was it? This entire time was all for that? He breathed out a breath that he had no idea he had been holding.

"Why is that important?" Vegeta asked. She wasted his time for that?! Bulma looked down unhappy.

"I finished it in one night! It's a new record." She told him trying to get him to see the importance. Vegeta rolled his eyes. In his mind, she should be working this efficiently all the time. He didn't find it necessarily important that she is doing her job properly. Bulma watched his reaction to her words and was more than just a bit offended. She worked so hard all night just to get these bots done and Vegeta doesn't show the least bit of gratitude. She was about to chew him out when she remembered her mission. She couldn't get mad at him now. She had to keep him in the conversation. If she didn't he would leave and she wouldn't get to ask him about his mother. "Well, I guess it doesn't really matter to you." Bulma spoke. "but now you don't have to wait for the bots to be fixed so you can train harder."Vegeta's eyes looked back at the door. 'You're losing him, Bulma!!' The scientist thought to herself. "You look tired, you should rest." She tried to bring him into a dialogue. Vegeta huffed.

"Why should I rest?" Vegeta questioned. He chose to ignore the fact that he was going to rest after talking to her. "I can still train no matter what." It was hard putting on a smile after listening to the noise that came out Vegeta's mouth. Bulma was thinking she should gain an award for acting.

"Of course you can." She told him. "You're a prince." Bulma knew that was just the twisted logic Vegeta would go for. And did he! He was all smiles as he thought of how great he was. Bulma thought she was going to puke. Suddenly Vegeta stopped thinking about that. Why was she complimenting him? She hadn't done that before. She must want something from him. Of course! She was trying to put his guard down. She still was trying to weasel her way closer to him. Vegeta gulped. It was true after all. She wanted him. He didn't blame her but still her tatics were smart. She was a genius afterall. The saiyan prince paused as he began to think of how to turn her down. "By the way, how is your mother?" Vegeta looked over at her.

"My what?" What was she thinking? That has to be the most not sexy thing to talk about. If she was trying to get him into her bed, shouldn't she bring up another topic? What the hell was wrong with humans!? "Are you alright?" Bulma asked. "I just wanted to know why you and your mom won't talk to each other. The bots were just a ruse." THAT'S what she wanted! Once again, Vegeta let out a sigh of relief.

"She hasn't come to me." Vegeta shrugged and walked off. He didn't want to stay with Bulma any longer. He had to go to his room and continue being angry with himself for misunderstanding. As he walked off to his room, he passed by a very unhappy Yamcha. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't curious about the human but he had better things to do.

The lab door swung open as Bulma raced out. She looked both ways down the hall to find Vegeta but he was nowhere. That was it? The whole reason to ignore your own mother was pride?! She was astonished and angry. She could only imagine how Vegeta's mother felt. She was probably sad and wanting to see her son so bad. She was, after all, a woman just like her.

"Bulma." Yamcha spoke gaining her attention. "Can we switch people?" His girlfriend looked at him confused. Why should they switch? She already got an answer from Vegeta. There was no way Vegeta's mother was any worse than Vegeta. Besides, didn't Yamcha hate Vegeta? Looking over at Yamcha, Bulma asked to hear his story. At first, Yamcha was reluctant to say anything. However, after a few choice comments and a few mild threats he was open to say everything. Bulma always knew how to get the man to talk. Yamcha tried hard not to sound like an idiot as he recalled everything that happened. Bulma also tried hard. She tried hard not to laugh.

"From what I hear, it's your fault." Bulma informed him unsympatheticly. Yamcha looked at her in shock. How could she be so uncaring? He was a victim! "You should apologize! I know buy her flowers. That's a good apology."

"Won't she get the wrong idea?" Yamcha asked confused.

"Well, you have to buy her apology flowers like white tulips or hydrangea. Or both if you are extra apologetic." She then gave a side glance at Yamcha who immediately jumped.

"I am!" He almost shouted. "I'll get them then." With that he left. Bulma smiled satisfied with herself. If she received apology flowers, she knew that she would forgive the person giving them to her. She stopped. Soja was an alien. She probably had no idea about those customs. What would she do if she suddenly saw a guy handing her plants? Did they have a custom like that? Would she get the wrong idea? Bulma shook her head. It probably wasn't like that. She was pretty sure their planet had flowers and sure they could see where they could be useful. After all what girl didn't like flowers? What's the worse that could happen?

"What is this?" Soja asked as she stood in her doorway. She had planned to stay in her room in her solitude. It was a plan she liked well until someone dared to knock on her door. Thinking it was Vegeta she had raced to open it. Unfortunately it was the guy with the scars on his face. Not to mention he had pushed indigo and white flowers towards her face. "You are giving me dead plants?"

"It's for an apology. it's a custom here. Don't they smell nice?" Yamcha asked very nervous. Vegeta's mother grabbed the flowers and sniffed them.

"They won't smell nice forever." She told him. "They are already dead." The younger man looked at her confused. Was flowers only dead bodies to her? If that was the case he was pretty sure Saiyans could appreciate that. He had to stifle a chuckle as he congratulated himself for being so witty. Soja didn't see why he was so happy. A door opened down the hall. Out emerged Vegeta feeling refreshed from a nap and ready to train again. He only wanted to take a small glance over at his mother. It was just to make sure she was still alive. Instead he caught a glance of a bouquet of flowers. If he remembered correctly flowers was part of the courting stage in human relationships. He froze and looked at Yamcha. He couldn't. With his mother? Soja looked over at Vegeta's horrified expression and became self conscious. Maybe the robe was too little to wear. Or maybe the fact she was talking to one of his human companions scared him. "Thanks then." She said quickly and went to retreat into her room. Yamcha looked at her closing the door wide eyed. He didn't get hit. She just wanted to randomly run away from him? After all his hard work, Yamcha couldn't just let the woman leave without a word. He had to cough up money for those flowers, that he didn't particularly want to buy. The least she could do was talk to him for a while. He immediately stopped the door from closing all the way and invited himself inside. Vegeta looked around quickly. He pinched his cheek. Not dreaming. He was pretty sure Yamcha was younger than him. Yamcha was a year younger than him. That would make the age difference between him and his mother 16 years.

"That's gross." He stated and walked off annoyed.

"Get out!" Soja yelled at him. "I accepted your apology. If you have to continue to be annoying do so somewhere else!"

"That's why you hit me? Cuz I was annoying?"

"Why else?"

"That's a really stupid reason!" Yamcha yelled at her in all honesty. He had no idea where he gained his backbone and how long he was going to have it. Suddenly he felt Soja was less of a threat than she was before.

"Stupidity is your forte!" She lashed out at him. Yamcha ducked quickly before her arm made contact with his face. She stopped and glared at him with all the evil she could muster. Yamcha sighed. She really was Vegeta's mother.

"You insult me and you don't even know me." He told her with a small sigh. "Look, let me put those in a vase for you." With that he grabbed the flowers and looked for a vase in her large room. Apparently her room was made like an apartment. It was a whole lot different from any room Yamcha had been in. Perhaps Bulma was trying to get on Soja's good side. Yamcha couldn't see why. When you entered the area there was a small living room. Next to it was a small dining area connected to a small kitchenette. There was then a arch way behind the couch of the living room to bring you into the bead area. Bulma was exaggerating when she gave her this room. Maybe it was because she was a queen. Yamcha rolled her eyes. Vegeta and his mother were both bad news regardless if they were royalty. He placed the bouquet, now resting in a vase, in the middle of her little dining table. While he was doing this Soja watched him silently.

"I'm 47." She told him. Yamcha looked over confused. The queen looked off out the window. "You wanted to know my age?" The earthling smiled at her. In a way, she was acting like a normal human woman. In a small way, that is. Forty-seven wasn't that much when he thought of it. That would had made her fifteen when she had Vegeta. FIFTEEN!? That was a little too young! Then again, she was an alien and different planets surely had different age requirements. After all, in Japan the age of consent is 13 where in America it is 18. That was a huge difference too. He shouldn't be too surprised of how old an alien was when she gave birth. So, Vegeta had a young mother. Yamcha looked over at Soja. She looked young but Yamcha knew better. Looks were deceiving and there certainly an old bag under that skin.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you something." Yamcha began talking again. Since they were actually enjoying a conversation that required no physical pain, he felt that this was the opportune time to ask. "About Vegeta, why haven't you gone to talk to him?" Soja smiled broadly and walked up to Yamcha slowly. She place a small hand on Yamcha's cheek. The situation was starting to get weird and Yamcha wanted to move away from her touch. However, her eyes kept him there. Nothing special about the shape or color. Just the intensity.

"That, little human." She spoke soothingly. If Yamcha had a mother she probably would have been like this. A soft touch and a gentle voice. What would it be like to be her son? Suddenly, a knee went straight into his gut once again. "Is something I won't tell you until you can dodge that." She began to laugh and walked away. Yamcha groaned. Forget about his mother. This woman was nothing caring and nothing great. She was pure evil.

* * *

Note: Before I get crazy messages. I will clarify, Vegeta's mother sees Yamcha as a stupid KID. Yamcha sees Vegeta's mother as THE DEVIL. Period! Vegeta was just misunderstanding (for comedic reasons) the situation. Now Yamcha and Soja's interactions are great for a good laugh (that's what they are there for). When you review, you are allowed and encouraged to give me suggestions on what you would like to see happen. I do take these in consideration. Next time, Yamcha will be out of the house (Training so he can dodge Soja's kick XD) so BV can flourish!


	3. Chapter 3

Warning! In this chapter you'll see: Yamcha the innocent. Vegeta going to a fancy restaurant! Soja going on a date with an old guy! Yamcha the savior! And finally more comic relief and some pointless moments. Oh an BV budding. It hasn't bloomed yet but that needs a bit more time.

But how can all that fit in one chapter? [really long] YOU'LL SEE :D!

Oh, and about Soja's height: Soja is to (slightly under) Bulma's shoulder (I mentioned her to be a little smaller than Vegeta). I know as DBZ progresses Vegeta somehow gets taller than Bulma…I don't understand it either so I am using Bulma to reference Soja's height since Vegeta's is subject to change. Onwards.

* * *

Her hands reached for the screw driver. Usually the tool sat right next to her arm but as she reached for it, she found the area empty. Looking to her side, she searched for the tool. On her desk was a planner opened up for the current month. As her hand slid around the table, she touched the planner. Glancing over, she noticed a certain day was circled. She gasped. It couldn't be today, could it? Dropping everything she was doing, Bulma searched for her cell phone. She had to make sure the reservations at her favorite restaurant was still there. She always made the reservations a month prior. That way there was no way she would forget. The restaurant assured her that everything would be ready for the couple. This would be their 15 year anniversary. Bulma sighed. It was about time they got married. After all, who would go out with someone so long and not marry them? Perhaps, Yamcha would propose this time. Bulma could hardly contain her delight. It would be so romantic if he proposed on their anniversary. Her eyes caught on her phone again. Perhaps she would call him and see if he was planning on anything. After all, she knew he was a horrible liar.

Yamcha was at the gym at this time. Puar had followed him to give him some encouragement. He had to get stronger. This was no longer a matter of defeating the androids. He had to prove he was a strong person. Yamcha paused as he looked at the weights he had lifted above his head. Prove to who? Why did he care what some old bat thought of him. He had a wonderful, rich and beautiful girlfriend, a great career with adoring fans, and a bunch of great friends. There was no need to prove anything. What did she have? Yamcha placed the weights back on its holder above him. She didn't even have a pet! All this for an answer to a question that he didn't even care about. Who cares why she wouldn't talk to Vegeta? He had a million reasons why no one would talk to the saiyan. It's the reasons why someone would talk to that man that seemed much more interesting. But he had to do this for Bulma. He had to show her that he could get the information out of her. If he couldn't, Bulma would just laugh at him. His phone began to ring. Puar noticed it immediately and picked it up for him.

"Yamcha's phone." The little cat chimed. "Oh! I'll give it to him right away!" Looking to his side, expecting to find Yamcha, Puar encountered an empty weight bench. The scarred warrior was busy trying to get another bottle of water. Puar sighed and floated over to his friend. Everything would have ran smoothly if two women didn't immediately block his way to the fighter. The two girls tried to flirt with Yamcha and all Yamcha could do was giggle nervously. What was he supposed to do? He panicked. It wasn't that they weren't good looking but he wasn't that great with the ladies. Even if he did want to cheat, which he didn't, he wouldn't know what to say. He couldn't even tell them he was taken. All he could do was giggle like an idiot. "YAMCHA PHONE!" Puar then threw the phone straight into Yamcha's face.

"Uhhhh Hello?"

"What are you doing?" Bulma's voice asked in a familiar accusing manner.

"Just trying to get a refill of water." Yamcha speech was shaking and almost as if he was going through puberty again. Bulma knew that wasn't natural.

"Are you alone?" Yamcha laughed nervously. He didn't know what to say. Whenever a pretty girl shows up he loses his ability to formulate sentences. Bulma knew this and whenever she heard that familiar giggle, she was sure a female was present. She couldn't believe he would do this to her after all they went through! Yamcha was sure Bulma was fuming on the other end. She always jumped to conclusions. He had to think of a way to calm her down before anything happened. However, he didn't know what to say! He was doomed.

"Hey, who are you talking to?" Asked one of the girls, upset that he was no longer focusing on her and her friend. Yamcha froze. He knew what would come next. Immediately he pulled the phone from his ear.

"WHO'S THAT? ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME AGAIN?" Bulma's voice was now so loud that even a guy just walking by cringed.

"Again? Wait! I nev-" Yamcha would never get to finish what he was saying. She had hung up quickly and he knew that it would take her a while to cool down. Why did this always happen? What did he do to deserve this? Maybe if he hurried up and apologized, explained everything and…Who was he kidding. She'll probably kick him out again. He had to think of a new method. One that would be sure to not fail.

"And that's why I am asking you for your help." Yamcha finished after explaining the whole situation. Taking the popsicle stick out of her mouth, Soja looked at him confused.

"You're pathetic." With that she walked away from him. Yamcha immediately followed her.

"Look, all you have to say is that you were with me at the gym." Soja turned and gave him a glare. "Hey, I gave you that popsicle stick." Pulling it out of her mouth, the saiyan queen thrusted it in his face.

"Here, you can have it back."

"Ew, no."

"Then stop complaining." With that she continued eating it. She wasn't going to do anything for him. Yamcha could understand. It wasn't like they were friends and they hardly knew each other. Also, it would be ridiculous to think that Vegeta's mother would just do him a favor. For all he knew she was just Vegeta with another face. Vegeta wouldn't help anyone even if it would save his own life. Then again, Vegeta wouldn't allow himself to talk to Yamcha let alone eat a popsicle that Yamcha bought. So, maybe all he needed to do was figure out what she would do it for.

"What do you want me to do?" Yamcha was out of choices. There was no one else he knew that could believably be the person at the gym with him. Well, no one that was female and not living super far away. "I'll do anything." Soja gave him a weird look as she continued to eat her popsicle stick. "Within reason." So, there she stood. It was almost like time froze but Yamcha was pretty sure she had been standing like that for about twenty minutes. Twenty minutes of her just staring at him while sucking on a popsicle stick. Finally she finished her popsicle stick and handed only the wooden stick.

"Throw that away." And with that she left. Yamcha tensed his fist so hard he made the wooden stick into powder. She wasted his time for nothing!

"Are you serious?" Yamcha chased her down only to find her staring down Vegeta. The air was so tense, Yamcha didn't know what to say. He didn't even know if he should say anything. Heck, he didn't know if he should be around there. He suddenly forgot about his own dilemma and focused on the two saiyans. Would there be a fight? Why would a mother and son randomly fight? Then again, they were saiyans and Yamcha wasn't sure what they thought in their head. Maybe if he helped Soja out here, she'll help him with his problem. Vegeta seemed to be glaring at her, daring her to make a move. Yamcha gulped. He decided it was best to just stand his ground and watch. Soja looked as if she was about to say something but immediately stopped herself. Vegeta got closer to her and looked like he was going to say something but also prevented himself.

"Hey! Vegeta!" Bulma yelled down the hall. Yamcha jumped in surprise. He had been waiting for something to happen and the loud voice startled him. "I need to talk to you!" Vegeta swung around quickly and looked at the doorway

"What do you want!" He snapped back. This didn't make Bulma flinch at all as she stood her ground. Soja looked over at the blue haired woman in amusement.

"Come here!" Bulma pointed to the floor next to her. Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, you come here!"

"Just get over here!"

"What do you want!"

"Just get over here."

"Why can't you just say it! I'm busy!"

"Oh yeah, so busy! So, am I! So, stop wasting my time and GET OVER HERE NOW!" There was no retort. Vegeta just sighed and walked over to where she was. The other two remained in the hall perplexed by his behavior. He could have easily just ignored her.

When Vegeta walked into the room, Bulma immediately shut the door behind him. Vegeta quickly turned around. What was she up to? Maybe he should have been more cautious. Bulma sat down in her lab chair and fixed her hair a bit. "I have a proposition for you." Bulma started to explain her situation to Vegeta, who could care less. Little did she know, two people were also interested in finding out what the conversation was about. Yamcha held his head pressed to the door trying to hear what the two could be talking about. Maybe there was a completely different reason to why Bulma broke up with him. She could have used the woman's voice in the background as an excuse to date Vegeta! Soja pushed his head off the door and onto the floor.

"Move out of my way." She demanded. The door swung open and both of the eavesdroppers fell to the floor. Quickly they scrambled up as Vegeta glared at the two. "What happened?" Vegeta's eyes widened. Was she talking to him? He was about to say something when a female voice cut him off.

"I just asked Vegeta if he would go on the date with me instead of Yamcha." Bulma spoke loudly. A little too loudly. It was if she wanted others to hear. Yamcha immediately scowled and Soja took note of it.

"A date?" Soja questioned. "What's a date?" Bulma froze. Vegeta took this awkward moment to sneak away.

"Its what you do in order to find or keep a potential…romantic partner." Bulma tried to find terms that an alien might understand.

"Romantic partner?"

"Someone you love or like a lot romantically." Yamcha chimed in.

"Love…Romantically?"

"Like um romance…"

"Romance?" Soja paused for a moment. "Ok. Forget your terms. Love? Why is that important?" The two earthlings turned to her in shock.

"Because if all goes well, you and your romantic partner might get married!" Bulma spoke with a dreamy look. Soja stared at her with a dead pan expression.

"That's ridiculous. So, a date is to find a possible husband?" Soja asked confused. "Why have a unneeded step? Why don't you just marry?" Bulma was completely baffled by her.

"Don't you want to get to know them first?" She asked but immediately noticed that it was falling on deaf ears. Soja was a saiyan and there was little known about their mating rituals. Perhaps, it would be too difficult to explain the situation to her. "Well, that is just our custom. I understand you might have met with odd customs on other planets." The way she worded it made sense to Soja. She just shrugged with little understanding.

"My son is participating in this custom." She spoke softly. "I guess then I should also try to understand Earthly customs." Bulma smiled enthusiastically.

"Of course!" She spoke as she came closer to the shorter woman. "A woman must date at least once!"

"Is that a requirement on your planet?" Soja questioned. The blue haired woman only laughed at the queen's reaction. Who thought that her day would become this interesting.

Vegeta stood in the gravity chamber. Usually he would have started training but something was bugging him. Did he actually say yes to Bulma's proposal? He remembered doing so but why would he? After all, whatever she was going through was no concern of his at all. He could have told her that her boyfriend was going to mess up. He knew he was too weak and stupid to be able to keep Bulma for long. What was the point in being with someone for 15 years and nothing to show for? Vegeta shook his head. It really wasn't any of his business. In fact, he could care less. She was stupid enough to choose him. Its her fault they are in this mess. She's supposed to be a genius, how couldn't she see this coming. From what she said earlier, he's done it before. Vegeta sat down on the floor of the room. He's done it before and she always took him back. Looking around the room, a sudden thought hit him. Maybe he shouldn't have her in charge of fixing this machine. She apparently didn't have much common sense! For all Vegeta knew, she probably doesn't put that sense into fixing things either. He quickly moved out of the gravity chamber. He couldn't concentrate on training. All he could think of was why he agreed. His stomach growled. There he found his answer. He was hungry and she mentioned there would be food. That's all she had to say and it made all his arguments invalid. He walked quickly to the main house only to be stopped by Yamcha.

"She changed my pass code when I walked out." Yamcha spoke angrily. "How am I supposed to get my stuff?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" A voice sounded above them. Vegeta looked up confused just as Yamcha followed suit. As soon as their eyes looked up at the window, clothes, shoes, a radio, a TV and other items were tossed out the window. Yamcha watched in horror as the electronics broke on impact. Vegeta stared at the remains of the TV distantly wondering how she managed to push it out the window. He then looked over at the door and entered in without a problem. Yamcha stuck his foot in the door, so that he could get in also. "Oh, no you don't!" Bulma yelled at him. As if it was on cue, Vegeta slammed the door shut on Yamcha's foot. Bulma's eyes widened in shock as Yamcha howled in pain. Inside the house, Vegeta held the widest grin. It's the little things that make a day nice.

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple to inhale. Looking over to the hallway, he noticed his mother entering a room with Bulma's mother. For a moment, Vegeta felt something that he never felt for another person before. He was worried. That crazy woman was going to talk to his mother! Next thing that might happen is his mother coming out in another degrading outfit. It was best to pretend that he never saw her. That way he wouldn't be blamed for whatever ill fate befell her. Vegeta quickly moved to his room. He decided to take a shower before awaiting this date thing.

Bulma walked out of the shower and sat at her vanity. She was going to look perfect for this date. She was going to make Yamcha regret even thinking about cheating. This was going to be her night. She placed on her makeup with expert precision. She couldn't have one mess up. After all she was going to dazzle everyone with her beauty. She picked out a black dress that hugged her figure nicely. Then she carefully checked each pair of shoes to see which one was the perfect one to wear. Meanwhile, her date made no effort what so ever to look any different than normal. She emerged out of her room feeling refreshed and determined. This night was to have no mistakes. Soon, Yamcha will be crawling on his knees begging for forgiveness. When she went down stairs she was greeted by an unwelcome sight, Yamcha.

"How did you get in?" She questioned but her answer showed up behind him: her mother. 'Traitor.'

"Are you sure about this?" Yamcha pleaded with her to forget the date.

"Yes, I am!" She announced. "Vegeta! Get your butt down here!" There was an inaudible but angry response from the upper floor. Yamcha sighed. There was no stopping her when she had her mind on something. The doorbell rang and caught everyone off guard.

"That's for me." Came a tiny voice from behind Yamcha. In shock, Yamcha stepped back from the small person. Soja glared at him from her little yellow sundress. Yamcha made a slightly queasy look. Soja was too muscular to be wearing a dress that showed her shoulders like that. She also obviously didn't have the chest for the dress either. Looking at her face, he could see she made no effort to put on any makeup. She could easily be mistaken for a girly looking man in drag. Bulma blinked.

"Isn't that my dress from when I was eleven?" So, she was really that tiny. Soja scowled and walked towards the door. With a quick swing she opened the door startling the guest. An older man stood before her with a small smile. He was dressed like a business man and seemed to be as old as Bulma's father. His smile immediately turned into a straight face upon noticing Soja.

"You wouldn't happen to be Soja, would you?" He asked hesitantly. Soja cocked her head to the side.

"I am." The man sighed and shook his head. Yamcha knew exactly what the man was thinking. He was thinking of meeting beauty and ended up meeting the beast.

"Well, at least you look younger than your age." He mentioned. "I'm Edward. Let me take you to my car." As they left, Vegeta finally came down stairs.

"Where is she going?" He questioned hastily. It caught the others off guard. For once he didn't sound angry or over confident. In fact, one could say he sounded worried. "Who was that?" Bulma grabbed his arm with a smile. "What are you doing?" The latter question was spoken in his normal tone. It was as if he was always irritated.

"Let's go." She said a little too cheerily. Vegeta pulled his arm away from her before he began to walk with her. Yamcha's eyes narrowed. He couldn't allow this to happen. He dated Bulma for 15 years on and off. 15 years is a supremely long time for a couple. He thought he was going to spend his whole life with her. He didn't really have actual future plans but he liked the status of their recent relationship. Being boyfriend and girlfriend was so much easier. Besides even when they broke up, they always got back together. Yamcha couldn't see his future any other way. Why get married when he knows she would still be with him? If they got married, she would probably want children. Yamcha wasn't ready for that. Couldn't she see that they weren't ready for that? Also, she easily got angry about ever girl he even so looks at. How could he marry her? She would divorce him any way. Being broken up and getting back together was better than divorce battles and remarriage. Why did she have to be so difficult? Her behavior and temperament should have detoured him. He should have just given up. However, he couldn't. He loved her. She was the only woman he could act normally around. He became a bumbling fool in front of others. He could only be confident in front of her. He liked who he was with her. So, he decided to follow them to their date. There was no way he was going to give her up to Vegeta.

Everything in the beginning seemed well. The two barely noticed him or at least Vegeta paid him no attention. He made sure to follow them on foot rather than with a car. That way, he wouldn't be noticed. However, he forgot how far things were when you were on foot. If he flew it would be faster but she might notice him. After all, she was driving her convertible. He wished he could hear what they were talking about. No doubt it was something bad. He knew Vegeta had evil intentions.

"So where is this place?" Vegeta asked annoyed. "When will there be food? Remember you promised me food. That is the only reason I am accompanying you. You better not back down from that." Bulma smiled with pride that Vegeta had to admire.

"Of course, I already have the reservations." She told him. "But first, lets walk around the city for a while." Vegeta glared at her with all the evil he could muster. Which of course was a whole lot of evil.

"I DID NOT AGREE TO GO GALAVANTING ON THE STREETS WITH YOU!" He shouted. Bulma made a turn quite sharply and stopped the car.

"WELL TOO BAD! IT'S MY DAY AND I AM GOING TO DO WHAT I WANT!" She shrieked. "NOW SHUT UP AND ENJOY THE RIDE!" With that she continued to drive. Strangely enough, Vegeta did get quiet and looked to the side unhappily. Yamcha peered out behind the alley way he was hiding in. 'Perfect' he thought. 'They hadn't even gotten any where and they are already arguing.' Bulma finally reached the shopping district and parked in one of their parking decks. The restaurant that they were going to eat at was only a block away. Bulma decided they would just walk there after window shopping. Unbeknownst to the two, another couple found this spot as a good place to start their date.

"So, I heard you were related to some sort of nobility." Edward started to talk to his rather uninterested date.

"Ah, I'm a queen." Soja informed him passively. Edward's eyes widen and then he smiled.

"You're joking right?" He asked her. Soja glared at him and his smile faded. Looking around desperately, he tried to figure out what to say next. Yamcha sighed when he noticed them. As a spy, he noticed the other couple as soon as Bulma parked. Such a horrible couple. Their date already seemed in ruins. Hopefully the same aura will float around Vegeta and Bulma. However, what he saw was the opposite. Vegeta was being as aloof as his mother but Bulma didn't seem to mind. She spoke as much as she wanted and laughed as much as she wanted. All the while Vegeta held the same annoyed expression but said nothing. Whenever Yamcha was with her she would scold him for answering her. She would say that he just didn't understand the situation and get mad at his suggestions. If he knew all he had to do was ignore her, all his problems would have been solved. Yamcha couldn't believe that Bulma was having that much fun practically by herself. There had to be some way he could sabotage their happiness.

"Hey, look at that!" Bulma exclaimed and pointed at a wedding dress. She sighed as she looked at it. She should have worn something like that years ago. "Do you think that dress will suit me?" Vegeta looked at her.

"You look about the same in whatever garment you wear." Vegeta told her quite earnestly. Bulma smiled widely.

"Vegeta, you romantic!" She cooed. "Are you saying I look beautiful in whatever I wear?" She leaned up towards him and batted her eyes. Vegeta looked at her shocked. How did she reach that conclusion? A slight blush appeared on his face.

"No, I didn't say any of the sort!" He growled. Bulma just kept smiling at him regardless of his denial. "Just get me food." Instead of being angered by his demands, Bulma kept a smile on her face and showed him the way. It was at this time Soja noticed the two heading towards the restaurant.

"I'm hungry." She spoke. She looked over at her date with a look that could be mistaken for innocence. Her date smiled. This was more like how a lady should act.

"And where would you like to go?" He asked her kindly. She outstretched her arm and pointed towards the very expensive restaurant that the other couple was currently entering. Edward's eyes widened in shock. He looked at Soja for any signs of malice from her. Instead he stared into her blank face void of any hidden reasons. "Alright then."

"Reservation for Briefs." Bulma told the rather skinny man behind the podium. He lifted his head and browsed his notebook. Vegeta fidgeted impatiently. How hard was it to find Briefs? It started with a B it should be on the first page! The man smiled as he reached a name that was indeed on the first page.

"Ah, yes." The man spoke. "This way then." Grabbing two menus, the man led the two to an area in the restaurant a little further away from the other tables. Bulma planned for this table because she thought it would be romantic. She thought that Yamcha and her could eat in peace without so many prying eyes. They could be in their own world. She looked at the area and sighed. It was good that she got it anyway. Vegeta's eating habits would scare anyone away. Where it was positioned it wasn't that noticeable. That was unless someone was trying to watch them eat. However, who would want to do such a thing?

"I'm sure you can make an exception today." Edward spoke slipping something into the hosts shirt pocket.

"Ah, Mr. Longstein, why would you need to make a reservation?" He spoke rather loudly. "Right this way." Soja and Edward were seated at a booth across the room from the other couple. Soja pouted. This wasn't where she wanted to be. However, she could still watch their interaction from where she was positioned which was a lot more than another stalker of the couple.

Yamcha stared at the entrance. How was he supposed to enter the restaurant. Looking at the window he noticed a sign. He smiled widely.

"What do you think?" Bulma asked. "Isn't this lovely?" Vegeta stared at her for a moment wondering if her question was serious.

"I'll tell you if its lovely AFTER the food arrives." Bulma rolled her eyes. She can't make a scene here. It was one of her favorite restaurants.

"Want to make some conversation before the food arrives?" She suggested. Vegeta glared at her. Bulma decided to not back down and glare back. While they were in their glare battle their waiter returned quite winded. Behind him was an annoyed looking chef.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your loving gazes but…" Bulma and Vegeta turned their heads quickly to the young man. Loving gazes? Didn't he know a glare battle when he saw one? "The chef would like to make sure that it is 20 orders of duck, 30 filet mignon, 10 baked salmon, 5 baked chicken, 10 chicken and gnocchi soups and a Cesar salad." Bulma smiled at the frustrated chef.

"Yes, the salad is for me." She replied. "I'm on a diet" The waiter looked around nervously.

"Are we expecting more guests?" He asked unsure.

"Is it so hard to understand that I am hungry? Get in there and make me food!" Vegeta growled. The waiter, a coward at heart, ran away without a second thought.

"Can you eat it?" The chef asked confused.

"It doesn't matter, I'm paying." Bulma retorted. Vegeta smiled.

"You heard the lady." With that the chef went back to his post. Only to be bombarded by another ridiculous order. This job really wanted to cut his life short.

"Why are you on a diet?" Vegeta asked. Bulma's eyes immediately lit up.

"You don't think I need it?" She asked him. Vegeta was once again frozen in shock. How was she able to twist everything he said? Was that some kind of hidden power of hers? Vegeta looked off embarrassed.

"No, I was just wondering." He mumbled. Bulma was in a happy mood. Having Vegeta squirm so much was much more entertaining than she thought.

"Your drinks." A waiter handed two old women their drinks. The two friends peered over at their waiter and grinned.

"Oh my, we have a handsome one." The old lady remarked. "Are you new?"

"Why, yes." Yamcha answered. "I just started today." The old ladies began to giggle and speak to themselves as Yamcha tried to look over to where Bulma was seated. From his vantage point, he couldn't hear them. However, the wide smile on Bulma's face told him that everything was still going well. He almost crushed the paper and pen in his hands.

"Excuse me." The old lady spoke. "We are ready." Yamcha smiled and started to take their order.

"I'm sorry, but I hope we don't see each other again." The fork almost reached her mouth before she froze. Was it customary for Earthlings to be so blunt? The older man sighed and clasped his hands together. "I don't think we mesh well." Soja took the bite off her fork and partly smiled. She could have told him that. After all, he was a weak human. Their children, if he could still produce, would be disgustingly weak. She was not in the mood to raise inefficient children. Also, a man with such little hair was hardly attractive. Her poor children wouldn't even have the decency to look beautiful. It was good that this Earthling understood his faults. He was no match for a Saiyan queen.

"Its just you are well…" The guy sighed again and gritted his teeth. "I don't think you'll ever get a husband." Soja dropped her fork and looked at him confused. What did he mean by that? "I don't even know how your first husband put up with you. You are a pig." He gestured to the ten bowls of soup and seven plates of roast duck that she had finished consuming. Soja shrugged. Saiyan men loved a good appetite. Earthling men just couldn't understand this. After all, when you exert more energy, you tend to eat more. A healthy, strong saiyan woman should have a healthy and strong appetite. If he thought this was going to fill her, he was wrong.

"I think I'm going to be broke after this meal." He sighed as he took out his wallet. Soja looked over at him in amusement. He should have come prepared then. It was in no way her fault. "Also, you are too muscular, you never talk, you only eat." Pausing he looked off at a twenty year old eating with her boyfriend. His eyes lit up and his corners of his mouth went up slightly. "Frankly, I like younger women. You are too old." Soja's eyes went wide. Wasn't this man older than her? And what did he mean too old? "You don't look your age, I'll give you that. But you lack a quality I like in women." With that he looked down at her chest. Soja looked to see what was the problem. She could still nurse a child if that is what he was worried about. She didn't need big breast. Did she? She turned to look at the twenty year old laughing away with her boyfriend. She then noticed the C-cup she was sporting. Did Earthlings enjoy that? She thought back at what Yamcha first said about her when she came out of her space pod. _"This is a woman? But she has no boobs." _

"Frankly, you look like a man." Edward finally told her. Soja looked down. She was a Saiyan warrior. Not only was she a warrior but a queen! How could he call the queen of all saiyans a man? Soja balled up her fists and glared at the man. His death was about to come sooner than later. It was better for an old dope like him. He should be thanking her for ridding his existence from this world. As she formed a ki ball in her hand, Yamcha looked over in fear.

It wasn't his fault he overheard the entire conversation. Now this rude man was about to get killed and he didn't even know it. Soja kept the ki ball under the table. It's better if the victim didn't know and didn't run. Yamcha was torn between two things. Lay low, so Vegeta and Bulma wouldn't know he was there or make a scene so Soja won't kill a person. It shouldn't have been a hard decision but to Yamcha it was.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Soja said as she brought her hand up. The man looked up at it in shock. Fingers found its way around her wrist. Soja froze and looked up. Yamcha stood there holding her wrist with a wide grin on his face.

"AUNTIE!" He exclaimed with the most false sweetness he could utter. "I've missed you so much!" With that he hugged her arm close to his chest. He didn't dare try to hug her frame. He didn't want the night to end in two deaths.

"Come again?" Soja asked more than just slightly annoyed. Edward smiled and lifted himself from the table.

"I'll go pay the bill, you can enjoy the rest of the night with your nephew." Yamcha glared at the guy as he walked past.

"What are you doing here?" Soja whispered harshly. Yamcha shrugged. Wasn't it obvious. He was a spy. A very good one too because after that outburst, he still hadn't blown his cover. Yamcha was feeling quite invincible at the moment. Luck, however, was not on his side as Soja's eyes trailed to Bulma and Vegeta enjoying their meal. A sly grin reached her face as she looked back at Yamcha. "Aren't they the cute pair?" Yamcha's body tensed up immediately as Soja's eyes brightened up.

"Whatever." Yamcha retorted. "They hate each other. She just took him because she didn't want to waste reservations." Soja shrugged.

"Perhaps she wanted a real man." She informed him. "Unlike yourself."

"But very much like you." Yamcha paused for a moment as he realized how that sounded. He had become no different than Edward; proclaiming that Soja was a man. He glanced back at her and he noticed that she became silent. "Awkward." Soja smiled at him.

"I am quite strong aren't I?" She took what he said the wrong way. She took it as a compliment. How could she even take it as a compliment? Saiyan women must have a habit of forgetting that they are indeed women.

"Look, Bulma isn't strong." Yamcha told her. "You don't want such a weak woman being with your son. Think about how weak your grandchildren will become. There are plenty of stronger women in the world. We can help each other and break them up. It will be a benefit for both of us." Soja pondered his words for a moment. What he said did in fact sound reasonable. She smiled as a certain thought came to her mind.

"If she is so undesirable, why do you want her?"

"HEY, GET BACK TO WORK." A man grabbed Yamcha's arm. "You can talk to your gay friend later."

"That's a woman"

"Yeah, yeah." The man spoke. "I know a cross dresser when I see one." Yamcha sighed and went back to waiter mode. Soja grabbed her chest. Cross dresser? Did she really look like one?

Bulma and Vegeta left before the other two. It was mainly because Yamcha had to close up the restaurant and Soja was thinking too intensely. Their walk to the car was slow even though Vegeta could have walked faster. However, he was keeping pace with the heiress who was staring up into the sky.

"Isn't the night sky beautiful?" Bulma asked while walking to her car. Vegeta just shrugged. He had seen the sky a lot. He had seen it on different planets where the atmosphere may have made it different in color. Seeing it on Earth was no different. Bulma smiled at him and grabbed his arm. "So, what did you think of our date?" Vegeta pulled away. He didn't understand what her fascination was with touching him. He was starting to feel uncomfortable. He could say that the date was alright. After all, he did get to eat until he was full and it was high quality food. However, he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of such an answer.

"I only came here for the food." Bulma rolled her eyes and hurried to her car. It wasn't like she should expect much from him. She should have known that he was going to act this way. Although she knew that, she wanted him to at least say something.

"Didn't I look pretty today?" She asked as she drove back. Vegeta was cornered yet again. He had noticed the difference in appearance. It became rather evident when they were having their glare battle. She did look different.

"You looked presentable." That was as close to a compliment Bulma got all day. She had to be happy with what she got. The drive back was uneventful and she parked the car on the side of the building near the front door.

"Well, I'll be off first." She told Vegeta. Vegeta just glanced to the side. Suddenly he felt a small warmth on his cheek. Bulma pulled back and smiled. "Thanks for coming with me. I had fun." With that she left. Vegeta stared at where she had sat in shock. She kissed him.

Vegeta entered the house to see Bulma's mother. His eyes widened. Where did she come from? Why was she randomly standing behind the front door to her house? She definitely wasn't normal.

"Did you have a wonderful date, honey?" She asked. Vegeta folded his arms over his chest.

"I was only there for the food." How many times did he have to repeat himself before people understood?

"Oh really?" The older woman questioned. "By looking at your cheek I can tell you had a wonderful time." She giggled and walked off happily. Vegeta looked at her retreating form in bewilderment. Cheek? Racing to the nearest mirror, Vegeta found one down the hall. Immediately he turned his head searching for the aforementioned thing. A large, red kiss mark was on his cheek.

"WOMAN!"

* * *

There you go. :D (I did cut out a few things because of the length)


End file.
